User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Hi Blue thanks for joining! White Fang I will be with you forever, matey! 18:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Escape! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Greyfur (talk) 18:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to ask you some questions... Hey Blue! I need some help about wikia themes. How can you upload a custom like on Redwall Wiki and a few others? I have more questions, but thats for later! White Fang I will be with you forever, matey! 18:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok I've alreadt looked at, but I'll have another look. Who did the technical stuff? White Fang I will be with you forever, matey! 20:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin Blue! you are now an Admin! White Fang I will be with you forever, matey! 20:13, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. I should have done so earlier. Come and chat on RWW please The Dark One You may speak! 19:19, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Wanna come and chat? The Dark One You may speak! 18:09, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok, I shall give you your clue. You have three weapons correct? Two you could potencially throw... Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 20:09, July 5, 2013 (UTC) 100 edits Blue! WOW!!!!! The Dark One None may defy me! 15:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Why hello there, you young scamp! Fancy meeting you here eh eh ;) [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I hope you do not leave this wiki, because if you did it would fall apart. I feel that I have been done and injustice by Lath. Ork was also kicked by Raw because they thought he was a alt of mine. The Dark One None may defy me! 09:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) In that respect I'm sorry. But, Raw was calling me an idiot? Why was he not banned for that? And I banned for calling him a donkey? That is good too hear, I think it very silly that Ork was kicked for people thinking he an alt of mine. The Dark One None may defy me! 12:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry. I thought I did last night, but I must have forgotten. I apologize and will do so now. Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 06:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yo, sorry I havent done anything on my RP's, Ive been lost for insparation and such. As for the zombie one, Kerm hasnt replied so I cant continue it, it was a mistake making it a group RP, I may call for all of them to be deleted. I am currently writing another one, I have insparation for this one and I reckon I can make it a proper RP Orkmarine 06:32, August 30, 2013 (UTC) My damn computer crashed last night, I lost all my work so far on the RP and the Xyrak page I had up on the CU. So it'll be a day or two before I rewrite it all. I'll give you a small hint at what it is, Its gonna be set in a asteroid prison and will have an ingame shop. Orkmarine 04:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Blue, I saw you comment on the forum and decided to reply to the Nylosos RPG. I've finally got some ideas about what should happen next now after a few weeks of thinking. I have now left a reply on it. Also, you can join my Arena one if you want, that one is still limping along (literally)Master Shadow Warrior (talk) 12:34, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Revived Monsters. Dark Coder... Talk 18:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) congrats on 200 edits, Blue! --Dark Coder... Talk 16:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yo Blue, the CU activity has kinda been on a down lately, I know people are busy and Im not begging everyone to come back. but a few days ago I made this blog on a "mass commnunity collab universe", basically everyone working on a single universe. Heres the blog: http://creative-universes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:OrkMarine/Community_Collab_Universe . Anyway, join if wish, im not trying to force you into anything. I just think that if this was to get off the ground it could bring the CU back to how it was. Could you look at User blog:The Darkwolf/Battle Age? I'm going to see if its good enough to run for featured. --Crimson Flame talk 14:51, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Blue. I'm not sure if you're still interested in this wiki, but if you are I'd appreciate some feedback/help for the reboot. Thanks --<-------SARCASM (talk) 18:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC)